<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Enforcers Spin-off 2: Changing the plan by Trickster32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682639">The Enforcers Spin-off 2: Changing the plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32'>Trickster32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enforcers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark side wins, Enslaved Marauders, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Bearer Severus Snape, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Potters lives, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black adopts Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voided Prophecy, Young Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen, when Voldemort didn't kill the Potters &amp; Longbottoms on Samhaim 1981? Instead he enslaved both families and is finally able to claim his stubborn young Potions Master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Death Eater Characters &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom &amp; Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enforcers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Changing the plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts">A_Perverted_Romance_Addict</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts">alexandeer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts">Akee_chan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/gifts">BeyondStarlight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts">Chelonie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts">CrazyGlitch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts">Crayonlighting</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/gifts">CruelBritania</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts">Lizzybeth74</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts">elvirakitties</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts">Genuka</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts">Grooot</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts">MyWitch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts">KaseyTrue</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts">GrandMaster45</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts">Nightshade_sydneylover150</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts">Saint_Snape</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts">TheColor9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts">pekeleke</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts">Alisanne</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/gifts">miinamiwa</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/gifts">memorywolf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts">PotionsChaos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureia/gifts">Aureia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts">Misty123</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts">Shadowsandstarlight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts">BlackBatsandCats</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/gifts">Just_An_Introvert</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_A_User_Name/gifts">Look_A_User_Name</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/gifts">Sunnyskywalker</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts">LivingDeaDGirl244</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts">ThePhoenixandTheDragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts">Sugahhuney</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts">Scarlet_Blade9</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts">WarchiefZeke</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/gifts">pet_genius</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/gifts">sakura_lisel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/gifts">Calypphire</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/gifts">TessaVance</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Three Cheers for my Beta Lizzybeth74 - and a new story for all of you! ;)</p><p>A/N: How would history have changed if Voldemort didn’t kill the Potters, instead enslaving the adults and keeping young Harry for his own nefarious purposes? Lily and James being bound as slaves to either Voldemort or one of his most loyal Death Eaters. Lily being kept somewhere until her second child was be born and then handed over to one of his Death Eater families.</p><p>What would it mean for Severus, who had been drugged and chained to Voldemort’s bed in his lair, helplessly having to wait on Voldemort’s return? Wormtail had already been punished by Voldemort for being a part of the Marauders and one of Severus’ tormentors, before the rat had to grovel at Severus’ feet for a whole month!</p><p>This is a four-shot with epilogue, because it would really change the whole war.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>Samhain — 31st October 1981 – Godric’s Hollow</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marvolo aka </span>
  <span>
    <em>Voldemort</em>
  </span>
  <span> was on his way to get rid of the thorns in his side. The Potters would die tonight and then nobody would keep him from claiming his shy and elusive serpent. Severus would be his before the night was over. That thought filled Marvolo with excitement…he could already feel it, his destiny would soon be fulfilled and a new era for Magical Britain would begin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts of his serpent filled his head. Severus would come around sooner or later. He belonged to Marvolo, and it was time that he accepted his place at Marvolo’s side as his consort. The Dark Lord smirked viciously at that thought. He couldn’t wait to return and finally claim what should have been his for years. Severus would be </span>
  <span>
    <em>so</em>
  </span>
  <span> tight, and the best part of it all is that Marvolo would be Severus’ first and his last. As </span>
  <span>
    <em>if</em>
  </span>
  <span> Marvolo would allow anyone else to taint his most precious treasure. Oh, no </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>not in this, or any other of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drug Marvolo had injected his young lover with would increase Severus’ longing for him – as well as his fear and uncertainty about their consummation. Marvolo had waited for so long. Being able to enjoy the spoils of his sweet victory was long overdue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After claiming his shy young lover, he would work on getting Severus pregnant with Slytherin’s heir before turning his attention to getting rid of the old coot. He thought that a good old-fashioned duel should do the trick. After all – either Dumbledore would partake in the challenge </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>or lose his magic or his life, there was no other possible outcome.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Godric’s Hollow was full of Halloween cheer. To Marvolo, it was just more proof of what had gone wrong in their world since the old coot attained his positions of power. Oh, how the Dark Lord wanted to turn back time… to have been able to put more separation between the two worlds and ensure that the muggles would never again rule the wixen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marvolo was nearing his destination when a devious thought crossed his mind…</span>
  <span>
    <em>why should I kill them when I can enslave them and raise the boy as one of my most loyal followers?</em>
  </span>
  <span> That idea quickly became more appealing to the Dark Lord. With only a ritual or two, the brat would no longer be any danger to him. Hmm, he thought quickly, as soon as the curse took hold, he would even be able to force them to call the Longbottoms and have them come over to their house </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>catching them all at once, before taking everyone back to his lair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toddlers could be used to ensure that Severus would be on his best behaviour…that he wouldn’t try to escape or otherwise defy his husband. His beloved dark prince may have tried to hide it, but Marvolo had noticed how often he had tried to keep any child – magical or not – safe from harm. It was what confirmed to Marvolo that Severus would be an excellent parent. He would be the perfect one to birth Slytherin’s heirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, this new plan would be for the best. He knew just the sort of enslavement ritual that would forever bind those pitiful excuses for wixen to his people. Wormtail deserved a reward…the mudblood should do nicely for that after she had birthed her second brat. There was even a lovely potion that would prevent her from speaking, only allowing her to make a few noises now and then, as well as preventing her from using magic against the will of her new master. She despised the rat, which was as good a reason as any to bind her to Wormtail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rat could be quite sadistic when he wanted to be, so Marvolo knew that he wouldn’t go easy on the mudblood, which didn’t faze Marvolo in the least. As long as she would </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>never again </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>be able to stir mutinous thoughts in his shy Potions Master, she would be allowed to live and to suffer. If necessary, a few modifications could be incorporated into the ritual to ensure that Evans wouldn’t die too soon. After all, she deserved to suffer for everything she had done in the past. Perhaps a malicious spell or potion could make her lust and hunger for Wormtail’s mediocre seed – whether it was her mouth, her cunt or even her arse, the rat wanted to use. Marvolo would encourage the rat not to allow the mudblood any proper clothing. Perhaps instead she would be made to wear a butt plug with a fake rat tail or a bushy tail and animal ears and be made to eat from a dog bowl like a mongrel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter and Frank Longbottom would be turned into human house elves, not able to use a wand any longer. They would be totally dependent on their new master, or – just like with house elves, their magic would be uncontrollable. They would also serve as the first test subjects for the more creative minds amongst his loyal Death Eaters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would soon be added to their new slave contingent. With just a few modifications, he would have them willing to murder and to die for his cause. Both would need to be muted first…that was a given, and then brainwashed into mindless slaves. Yes, the wolf and the mutt would first serve as his good little assassins, and after outliving their usefulness, they would be handed over as new bitches for Greyback’s pack. Sirius would first need to be magically disowned by Lord Black. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Dark Lord finally arrived at the Potter residence and looked up in disgust…the house had been decorated like the all the other muggle homes in the community, and voices were drifting outside from the area of the living room. Marvolo immediately cast a few dark curses to the area to ensure that no one would be able to leave the property, use magic, weapons or any other tools against him. Once he was done and shrouded in darkness, Marvolo blasted the door apart and entered the home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James Potter and Frank Longbottom stormed over to the door. Apparently, the two families were spending the evening together as they wanted to watch the two toddlers playing with one another. Things were already working for Marvolo’s benefit. A simple non-verbal Expelliarmus ripped the wands from both men, before a dark curse quickly immobilised both aurors. Finally, a silencing bubble encased the two men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marvolo </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>known to the two men as Voldemort, stepped closer and smirked coldly. He sent a bone breaking curse at them and shattered their jaws, took two strong enslavement potions from his robe and forced the men to drink them before activating his chosen spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, Marvolo tutted, “Tsk, tsk…you made it too easy for me, boys. From now on, you will have only one goal in your minuscule, empty-headed brains. That is to serve me and my followers to your best abilities. You will do everything we want you to do, no matter what that will be…and just to see if you are even capable of following orders, you will snap your wands. A slave </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>after all, does not need a wand. You will then crawl outside and feast on the mud and the grass, until I tell you to stop, go!”, he ordered, </span>
  <span>after healing them</span>
  <span>. <br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With vacant looking eyes, the two Order members crawled out to the grass on the front lawn and started to feed like brainless cattle, after snapping their wands. Marvolo, who had followed them and was quite amused by their actions, chuckled at the sight. Soon the danger to his plans would be history and he would only have to look forward to claiming is stubborn young lover. Watching the two men, Marvolo thought that he might use his knowledge of arcane magic and turn both men into </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>hucows</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>. After all, it would be hilarious to watch the pride of the Order turned into human cows – mooing and begging to be used in whatever way their owners wished, while constantly lactating and drooling. To make things even more realistic…a few additional spells could be applied so that the offspring of magical beasts would see them as ‘parents’ and start to suckle on the full teats that would grow from their upper bodies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus wouldn’t be able to resist him any longer. Not if he wanted the brats and the women to survive. Life was good…at least for the Dark Lord. He conjured a branding iron, having already removed the men’s clothing. He viciously pressed the burning iron onto the naked bums of his new slaves, leaving the Dark Mark permanently branded into their skin…and relishing their painful moans and mooing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Stay here and feed like the cattle you are”, Marvolo ordered, before turning back to re-enter the house. That had been fun, but he really needed to complete this mission so that he could get back to his lair and enjoy his just rewards and to teach his shy serpent an overdue lesson. He was eager to show Severus that he belonged to him, not to anyone else.</span></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lily, Alice and their toddlers were still in the living room. They never heard the explosion and had no idea that their futures would soon change drastically. Their lives from this point on had been decided. Too late, black smoke entering the room – preventing them from moving and speaking, alerted them that something was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voldemort appeared in all his glory, sneering at his victims - and at the toddlers that Dumbledore believed would end him. What a fool Dumbledore was! It was definitely time to end this…although the ending was different from what he had originally planned. He had a young lover to claim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>So…we meet again, mudblood…blood traitor. You two have been a thorn in my side for far too long. That will end tonight. Neither you nor your offspring will ever again be a threat to me or my agenda and my happiness. That, I can guarantee”, sneered the Dark Lord.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shocking both women, Voldemort summoned the wands that belonged to the two witches and snapped them without a second thought. He then grabbed one of the toddlers, Neville, and fed him a potion that put him to sleep within minutes. He did the same thing to Harry and after verifying that they were both sleeping, he called his personal elf.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“<span>Hombrecito!”, Voldemort called, “Deliver these two boys to the nursery and ensure that they receive bottles and nappy changes regularly, until I get home. They are a surprise bonding gift for my shy serpent. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elf nodded and popped away with the sleeping toddlers.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“<span>Now back to you, ladies. You are now nothing more than lowly slaves to me and my followers. Some of my men are looking forward to spending some quality time with you”, Voldemort taunted, “there’s no reason for me not to reward them for their good work.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He removed the silencing spells from the ladies. It was the last time they would be able to </span>
  <span>speak with their free will intact, and the Dark Lord planned to enjoy rubbing the details of </span>
  <span>their new future in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably, Lily screamed, “We will never serve you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did not expect the Cruciatus that she was immediately hit with and she howled in pain and horror. She was suddenly very uncertain of her future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Wrong answer, mudblood”, Voldemort responded, “But you will learn. You now owe your pitiful life to my future husband. Severus offered to sacrifice himself if I would only spare your family. And why should I deny him? He will be mine. I will be his first, ah – he will be so tight…and all mine”, he gloated.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Conjuring a new branding iron, he smirked viciously as his magic dragged the struggling pregnant woman to him. His magic would keep her in place while he branded her for all world to see. He pressed the iron to her forehead, enjoying Lily Potter’s howls of pain. Permanently branded on her head, were the words </span>
  <span>
    <b>Mudblood whore/ Breeding slave/ Property of Peter Pettigrew, </b>
  </span>
  <span>along with the Dark Mark</span>
  <span>
    <b>. </b>
  </span>
  <span>The little rat truly did deserve a reward for his loyalty, and this would prevent Evans from being near his husband. The rat would be ordered to bind Lily Potter née Evans to the cottage where he lived, for the rest of her natural life. The child in her womb would be blood-adopted by Peter, directly after birth. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Summoning another elf, Voldemort directed the elf to take Lily Potter to the infirmary, where she would be kept until her spawn was born. Afterwards, her place would be Pettigrew’s cottage…which he received for his betrayal of the Order. Should they catch other female Order members, the kennels there would be the </span>
  <span>
    <em>perfect</em>
  </span>
  <span> place to keep them and to give as rewards to his loyal men after their long hours of service to their Dark Lord. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the female slaves would be collared by their new masters. It would keep them from using any magic against the wishes of their new owners and it would control their ability to speak and prevent them from refusing clear orders. For Evans, Peter would likely order a shock collar that would be decorated with rats and the word </span>
  <span>
    <em>slut</em>
  </span>
  <span>. He would order it knowing just how much she would despise it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Alice Longbottom stared at Voldemort in shock just before his magic changed her outfit into that of a nanny uniform. He had decided that she would serve as a nanny slave and would be safe from the worst depravities of her new owners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>You have been chosen to take care of the children, my dear child”, Voldemort informed Alice. You will interact with and take care of the infants in our nursery. Take it as a sign of my good will, Longbottom. As long as you are a good little slave, nothing will happen to you.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Hmm, but where should I brand you”, mused Voldemort, “Right…present your right arm, my little slave”, the Dark Lord smirked. Trembling, Alice obeyed and he pressed the branding iron </span><span>— </span><span>spelling out </span><span><b>nanny slave</b></span><span> and a Dark Mark on her right arm as he informed her that she would also be used to ensure that his future husband accepted his destiny and no longer tried to rebel against him. </span></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>With a snap of his fingers, a house elf transported Alice to her new domain. Per Voldemort’s orders, his new slaves would be collared the next morning…but even without the collar, their new marks made escape impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two dunderheads who had been grazing in front of the house had already been transported to the lab area, where the first in a series of testing would be begin. Life was good and now it was time to enjoy his prize. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Claiming Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marvolo claims his Potions Master</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marvolo returned to his lair triumphant. The prophecy was no longer in effect. Both the Potter and the Longbottom families had been reduced to lowly slaves, and the toddlers would be raised within his fellowship. </span>
  <span>Unable to age a single day, until his heirs are born, all due to a dark spell of his own creation.</span>
  <span> Now it was finally time to claim Severus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No one is to disturb me for the next 24 hours”, Marvolo loudly declared to his followers who had gathered to celebrate their Lord’s success. “If you should feel the need to do something, go out and capture the Order members. We will rule this country before the year is over!”, he declared. </span></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The Death Eaters were cheering loudly…but Lucius gulped nervously. He did not think this was good news. His last task as a spy for the DMLE still needed to be fulfilled, but Lucius knew that the tyrant had just won. He was worried about what would happen to Severus. He knew that Voldemort would not rest until he had claimed him. Lucius immediately apparated away with a group of Death Eaters. Using a strong Notice-Me-Not charm, he left to deliver his final report to Kingsley and Amelia</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>You need to swear neutrality or else the Dark Lord will slaughter you and your families. Luckily, none of you were in the Order, but the Dark Lord has managed to subdue the Potters and Longbottoms enslaving the adults, while the toddlers are being kept at a secure location. I’m sorry, we failed you”, Lucius reported grimly.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What happened to the others?”, Kingsley asked.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Evan and Regulus are dead. Bellatrix has taken Severus to the Dark Lord who has made it obvious that he is going to claim Severus before the night is over. I am sure that I need not remind you what that means for him. Severus was always the most vulnerable of us. Unfortunately, a rat has told the Dark Lord everything, and that is why he wanted Severus back at his side at all cost. I doubt that he will ever let Severus out of his sight before securing his dominance over him”, the young Malfoy heir replied sadly.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence dominated the room. The trio knew that Severus would be bound to the Dark Lord for life. It was a depressing thought, but one that could not be changed. A little while later, Lucius left Kingsley and Amelia so that he could go and share the news with his family. He would also try to send a short message to Severus’ adoptive family. It was the least he could do for someone he saw as his brother in all but blood. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Marvolo entered his bedroom and sealed the doors behind him so that disturbances would be impossible until he had consummated the bond with his beloved shy serpent. Licking his lips, Marvolo enjoyed the view before him. The chains kept Severus in a position that would allow him to finally claim him without having to fear any interruptions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark Lord went to the bathroom for a quick shower. It wouldn’t do for him to be reeking from all the work he had done when he wanted to claim his prize. He also wanted to get his favourite lubricant, which he had stored in the shower stall. He wanted to retrieve it before he began to enjoy the pleasant activities of rest of that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to wake up his beloved. Marvolo growled, yes…he should have claimed Severus on his 17</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday, then none of this would have been necessary. But after tonight, it would no longer matter. Nobody would be able to refute his claim on Severus. And he couldn’t wait to see Severus round with the first of their many children.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Severus woke up moaning as a tongue entered his cleft. He stared down at the Dark Lord in shock, and only received a smirk in return as he continued to rim his young lover. For their first time together, it was necessary to relax Severus as much as possible. It did not take long until Severus had his first climax…and now, he was completely at Marvolo’s mercy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Did you sleep well, my little prince?” Marvolo asked calmly, as if he wasn’t just doing sinful things to Severus with his mouth. “Do not worry, your precious mudblood and her family are still among the living. However, tonight we will end the threat of the Order and depending on your behaviour, you may even see them now and then”, Marvolo continued.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What have you done to them, Marvolo?”, Severus asked timidly.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Enslaved the lot of them…except the toddlers”, Marvolo replied, “Your behaviour will determine if they will be raised among my followers or not, Severus. As long as you are a good boy for your Daddy – and never rebel against me, then nothing will happen to them. You may even raise them as our own, my beloved serpent.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What will you do to me, Master?”, Severus asked.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Why, I shall be claiming you pet, you are mine. I should have done this much sooner…but don’t worry, you will enjoy it”, Marvolo replied. “Now give Daddy a kiss…don’t be coy.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Marvolo skilfully stole the first of many kisses that left his younger lover dazed and unable to defend himself against the onslaught of feelings and emotions. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“<span>Should I remove the chains, my beloved serpent? Tell me who you belong to my Severus”, Marvolo demanded…making Severus see stars as he slowly and teasingly explored Severus’ tight heat with three of his fingers.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Y-Y-yes, p-p-pl-please, M-m-master!”, Severus stammered. “I’m y-y-yours…t-t-take m-m-me.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chains disappeared and Severus’ fall was stopped by Marvolo who cradled the younger wizard to his toned chest. The older man began to tease and worship him once more, until Severus was no longer able to resist him. Severus began to beg to be taken and not be tormented any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the moment for which the Dark Lord had waited so patiently, as only now did he have the chance to truly claim his beloved. Making sure that his cock was well-lubricated, and that Severus was thoroughly prepared to take him without trouble, one hard thrust was enough to stake his claim on his delicious prince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus moaned. Never before had he felt so full, so loved and secure as he felt the moment the older wizard officially claimed him. He could no longer understand why he had fought against this for so long. He couldn’t remember any of it. He had no way of knowing that part of the reason he was so accepting now was due to the incense that Marvolo’s house elves had burned in the bedroom. It was a special combination of plants and perfume that rendered the defences of a male bearer ineffective and made him more open minded and vulnerable to his dominant mate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>You are so perfect, my little prince. I will enjoy seeing you round with our child”, Marvolo said as he slowed the speed of his thrusts to ensure that his precious would fully enjoy their first time. “What do you say, Severus? Should we try for a child?”, Marvolo asked. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Y-y-yes, p-p-pl-please, M-M-Marvolo!”, stammered the overwhelmed Potions Master.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>As you wish, my beloved”, the Dark Lord smirked, beginning to thrust faster once more. He climaxed at least twice with the younger wizard. He was ecstatic. His plan had been a success. Severus belonged to him mind, body and soul. Nobody would be able to take him away from Marvolo, and he would soon be ready to bear Marvolo’s children. This was pure bliss.</span></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The golden light that shone around them at that moment was brighter than the sun. This not only confirmed Marvolo’s claim on his beloved serpent, but showed his reward: immortality and sanity – combined with his ruthlessness. This was perfect for him and his plans for the magical world. Nobody would be able to steal Severus away from him and he had an eternity to seduce and claim his lover again and again, while the memories of the unworthy would soon fade from Severus’ brilliant mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After using a snake shaped butt plug to keep his seed inside his submissive, Marvolo just looked at Severus. He enjoyed seeing the results of his successful claiming. The collar that now adorned Severus’ neck showed the world </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>once and for all, to whom he belonged. And to think that he had almost given this up for a prophecy uttered by a fraud. No, he did not want to think about that, or what it would have meant for him and his goals. He would have lost Severus and the ‘light’ side would have won.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhausted, Severus slept in the strong arms of his lover, who lovingly caressed his silky black hair. Marvolo had risked it all and won. Life couldn’t get much better. The bond between the two men would strengthen over time, and Severus’ own nature would tie Severus irrevocably to Marvolo’s cause.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Marvolo had been extremely lucky that Dumbledore was never aware of how much he loved Severus. If he had been aware, the old coot would have found a way to steal his lover away and use him either as bait for Voldemort, or to try to exploit Severus for his own nefarious reasons. The old lunatic was a dangerous fanatic and wouldn’t hesitate to use anyone, whether a mere babe or a young wixen to increase his power and influence over the wizarding world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the last few years, Marvolo had been plagued by nightmares in which Dumbledore had learned Severus’ secret. And after capturing him, Dumbledore brainwashed him to become a catamite for the Order. The Dark Lord had seethed when the filth of the Order…the Marauders, had their fun with his shy serpent, who had been unable and unwilling to fight them off since his Master had forbidden it. But the worst had been the two greedy old wizards, Dumbledore and Grindelwald who enjoyed making Severus ‘beg for it’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No…he could not leave them be. He had to end them all and do it soon. Only then would he be able to lay his demons to rest. Pressing a soft kiss on Severus’ temple and whispering a charm for an enchanted sleep, the Dark Lord smiled sadly at his young lover before leaving the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wormtail had been given the addresses of the Order members who would be arrested by his men and brought to his headquarters to await their trials. The Dark Lord was looking forward to them. He had already challenged Dumbledore to a duel. That notification should be delivered to Hogwarts during the Halloween feast. The old coot had often claimed that Voldemort feared him…but that wasn’t true. It was only out of respect for Hogwarts that he had never attacked the school in the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dealing with the Order he could return. Severus would not wake up before the sun was up, but Marvolo would not risk anyone harming his beloved. Before he left, he renewed the charm on his door which would only allow him and his personal elves to enter and leave his chambers for the next 72 hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marvolo already knew which curse he wanted to use on both geriatric warlocks. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Medusa’s </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Curse</em>
  </span>
  <span> wouldn’t kill them, but it would transform them into living stone statues. It was a curse that could only be used by a </span>
  <span>
    <em>natural Parselmouth</em>
  </span>
  <span> therefore, and it was perfect for Marvolo’s plans. After their victory over the pathetic light side, trials would be held, and he would personally observe as Dumbledore and his ex-lover were kicked through the Veil of Death. It was the only acceptable punishment for the greedy duo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Voldemort vs. Dumbledore & the Defeat of the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for a duel...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While the Dark Lord’s elite followers were out capturing the Order members, The Dark Lord went to Hogwarts. It was time to finally get rid of the old coot, and maybe even Minerva as well. Knowing that his precious dark prince was safely asleep in his private chambers back in his lair, calmed him immensely. Once and for all, it was time to prove that the old rumour of him fearing the old coot was wrong. He had never feared him. Hated, even </span>
  <span>
    <em>despised</em>
  </span>
  <span> him…yes, that he could agree with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, some of his oldest followers…the original Knights of Walpurgis had successfully been able to move against the old coot without him knowing anything about it. On the 31</span>
  <span>st </span>
  <span>of October 1981 – in a secret meeting of the Wizengamot which the old coot had not attended, the Dark Lord’s supporters successfully had the Order of the Phoenix declared a terrorist group. Any members of the Order that were found working in the Ministry, would not only lose their job…they would lose their pension and possibly be faced with a list of criminal charges. These charges could include sharing secret information, assault – from attacking other (dark) wixen, treason, etc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One Ministry worker and his family might be spared. Dolohov </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>practically drooling, had asked for Molly Weasley. For a pureblood, the Weasley matriarch was uncommonly fertile. She was currently pregnant with her seventh child. The Dark Lord would allow it – he had no reason not to. Arthur Weasley, besides his strange obsession with muggle items and customs…which was obviously a sign of Black madness, was the son of Cedrella Black – and even she had disgusted purebloods with her muggle experiments. It was strange to see her son so strongly allied with the light side when his own parents had experimented on muggles, but considering how close Dumbledore was to the Weasleys, it was quite possible that he had done something so that he would have control over their offspring. Weasley would also be allowed to live…as a breeding slave for the Dark Lord’s female followers. A few modifications should do the trick. The Dark Lord would have to think about what to do with their children. They had six sons, who might make excellent followers for him in the future, but only after they had been made to forget the rubbish they were taught and had been raised properly. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Voldemort had timed his arrival perfectly. The students were already in their dorms and the professors were in a late staff meeting when he appeared at the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets that lay in the Forbidden Forest. As one of the Hogwarts’ heirs, it was not difficult for him to seal off all entrances after one last check to make sure that none of the students were out of their dorms or the infirmary. Calling his personal elf, he handed over a small vial with a strong sleeping potion in it and ordered the elf to disillusion himself and add the potion to the beverages of all the staff members not including Dumbledore. After the elf finished, he was to leave a message behind for Dumbledore, ordering the old coot to meet him in the Great Hall for their duel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things went according to plan. Dumbledore didn’t even realise what was happening at first…he just noticed that his staff was falling asleep one by one. Then a note appeared mid-air:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>You claim that I fear you, old coot? Think again…I have arrived. Prove that you are not a coward yourself and meet me in the Great Hall at midnight – alone! This battle is between you and me! A final duel…the victor wins everything. Ah…and by the way, you had better hurry or who knows what might happen to your human sacrifices. I have the Potters and the Longbottoms at a secret location. You will never see them or their brats again! You have lost, old coot! Magical Britain will be mine!</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore immediately hurried to the Great Hall. He could not believe it. All his plans </span>
  <span>ruined by this upstart. He really did not understand how this could be happening. Tom should have tried to kill the Potters and the Longbottoms and be killed himself by backlash from one of the infant’s magic. Dumbledore was frantically thinking and trying to figure out where he could have gone wrong. But he was Albus Dumbledore, he </span>
  <span>
    <em>certainly</em>
  </span>
  <span> could not be wrong! It would seem that – once again, he would be the only one able to stop Tom. After all, he did have some experience with it…Gellert was still imprisoned in Nurmengard where he continued to learn why one did </span>
  <span>
    <em>not</em>
  </span>
  <span> oppose Albus Dumbledore. It really didn’t matter what happened at the Potter’s house…Tom was here, and he would enjoy killing him. Once he achieved his victory, nobody would be able to refuse his reign over Magical Britain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What really bothered Dumbledore was that no one seemed to know where or when Severus Snape had last been seen. He needed the young Potions Master under his control. Too many of his plans depended on forcing the young Slytherin into his services. Not only because he could cut a lot of costs by having a Potions Master at the school, but according to the rat, Tom has a strong obsession with the Potions Master. This was something that Dumbledore would enjoy exploiting for his personal gain.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Voldemort was already waiting for Dumbledore. He was lurking near the Slytherin’s table smirking mockingly at the headmaster, which only served to increase Dumbledore’s ire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>How does it feel to have lost old coot?” The Dark Lord mocked openly. “Your precious Order will soon be history. I have won and your prophecy is void.” He took real pleasure from the look on Dumbledore’s face at that news.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>How could this be?”, Dumbledore began, “The prophecy...”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh please, that drivel. My </span><span><em>spy</em></span><span>, your little traitor – the rat, was </span><span><em>extremely helpful</em></span><span> in the capture of the Potter and Longbottom families. They are now nothing more than slaves…and their toddlers will be raised to be my most loyal followers”, Voldemort happily reported. “Even better, I have finally been able to consummate my bond with young Severus. He will be birthing my heir in nine months. And finally </span><span>— </span><span>from now on, the British Isles are under my total control.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, this infuriated Dumbledore who screamed, “You have not won! I am still alive and once I defeat you, I will enjoy finding your little toy and making him submit to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Not going to happen, old fool. This ends tonight!”, hissed Voldemort. He hit Dumbledore with Medusa’s Curse </span><span>— </span><span>an unknown curse which could only be used by a natural Parselmouth. He chuckled delightedly as Dumbledore turned to stone, his wand falling from his stone hand. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voldemort summoned and snapped Dumbledore’s wand before burning it to ashes. There was no need to get sloppy and leave it for any resistance fighter to use the wand ever again. Calling one of his house elves, the Dark Lord ordered that the statue be removed to a holding cell at the Ministry of Magic, where other statues would soon follow.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After their trials, the statues would be thrown into the Veil of Death. The Dark Lord didn’t plan to kill all of his enemies. After all, some of them could still be useful </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>particularly most of the staff members at Hogwarts. They had been arrested after the sedative knocked them out and were now being kept in a secret dungeon to await their trials in front of the Wizengamot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depending on her trial, Minerva would likely still be allowed to teach and perhaps lead Gryffindor House, as long as she was fitted with a strong set of cuffs and a collar to prevent any rebellion on her part against the new government. It would also prevent her from </span>
  <span>transforming into her animagus form without her master’s approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slughorn’s fate would depend on if he had dared to share secrets from the Dark Lord’s youth to the traitors. If he had – then he would die. It didn’t matter that after he collected the diadem, none of the Horcruxes existed any longer, the point is that they were not his secrets to share. This would show those wixen who may attempt rebellion that treason would not be tolerated. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the elite members of the Death Eaters used intel about the location of the Order’s safe houses and captured them all. Under strong attacks, the Burrow was the first to fall. All of the Weasley’s were sedated after Molly and Arthur had been disarmed. Molly and Arthur were bound with anti-magic cuffs and transported to the Dark Lord’s lair to await their trial. The sleeping boys were brought to a secret location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After giving the Weasley boys a medical and magical examination, it had been decided that William, Charles and Percy would be blood-adopted by the House of Black and renamed. The twins would become Prewetts and Ronald would remain a Weasley, though he would be raised by guardians who had been personally chosen by the Dark Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly’s unborn daughter would be adopted by Dolohov, who would be receiving Molly as his personal breeding slave for the house of Dolohov after her trial. Should she prove that she is able to obey her new Master, she could eventually be promoted to Dolohov’s mistress, but only time would tell. Her vocal cords, however, would be permanently removed. Her shrieks would be too vexing to endure even for a short period of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius Black was caught and would be disowned by the House of Black and permanently turned into a female. He would be spelled silent and bound as a bride to one of the Dark Lord’s followers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus Lupin would be handed over to Greyback, who already had plans for his disobedient cub. Regardless if Lupin wanted to or not, he followed Dumbledore’s orders therefore his fate had been decided.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord considered what to do with Andromeda and Ted Tonks – and their daughter, Nymphadora. It was obvious that the girl was a Metamorphmagus, even if she was the spawn of a blood traitor. He thought that it might be best to capture the family and enslave the parents while allowing the girl to be raised as a proper Black – without any memory of her birth parents. Time would tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still so much that needed to be done before he could go home and enjoy a nice cuddle with his young husband once more. He also realized that he needed to send a letter to Severus’ adoptive family to inform them about their bonding. Just because there was nothing they could do about the bonding without destroying Severus’ sanity, the Dark Lord was not about to risk their displeasure. No, that family was much too powerful for that and only a fool would underestimate them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Dark Lord decided to go to Nurmengard next. He felt it was best to deal with the other dark mage that night, before he could ruin his plans. It would be so satisfying to hit Grindelwald with the same curse that defeated the old coot. He would send the statue to the Ministry </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>just as he had done with Dumbledore, until the day when he officially took power in Magical Britain. On that day, both would be thrown into the Veil of Death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he would even partially remove the curse so that they would be able to see and hear everything that was happening, but not be able to speak or use their magic. Perhaps he would force them to watch him ravish his delicious husband just before their deaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, he really just wanted to go home and claim his husband once more. But he had to finish this first. It was just that it was rather addictive to know that Severus was now his forever…and would soon be yearning for his dark master’s passion and asking to bear their children. And he would deny his beautiful, shy husband nothing. Why should he? He had won, Severus was finally his…and things were as they should have been years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was another thing that Marvolo was unsure of. He wondered if he should kill the vexing Italian Squib </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Thomaso Silvanus Muto, or not. Muto was related to Salazar Slytherin, after all, and he and Severus hadn’t crossed paths yet. Perhaps he would allow him to live as long as Muto never encountered his husband. Yes, that is what he would do. For now, the squib may live. He was one of Salazar’s descendants and Marvolo did not want to risk the displeasure of the deities. Not when he had just successfully claimed his husband. But if Muto’s death became necessary, well…then, with a heavy heart, Marvolo would make that sacrifice. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Finding and entering Nurmengard was almost too easy. That only raised the Dark Lord’s suspicions and gave him a reason to be extremely cautious and alert to his surroundings. Curiously, he entered a hidden wing that still contained traces of Dumbledore’s magic. The Dark Lord wondered just how often the old coot visited the prison for his magical signature to still be so strong. Marvolo gritted his teeth as he saw a Master bedroom, a nursery, a small study and an opulent living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he touched a mirror in the room, the dark lord hissed in surprise as it swung open and revealed a hidden passage. Following the dim light of the torches, he soon reached another secret apartment similar to the one he was just in. There, sleeping on the bed in the master’s suite was none other than Gellert Grindelwald! Marvolo could not understand how this could be. Grindelwald should have been imprisoned in a cell in the west wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disillusioning himself via Parsel magic, the Dark Lord waited to see what would happen. He didn’t have long to wait as Grindelwald opened his eyes as soon as a young elfling popped into the room. “Is there any news about the capture of a certain young Potions Master, Mipsy?”, Grindelwald asked as the elf began to serve him dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>None, Master”, the elf replied. “Master Goat was overly confident that it was only a matter of days until the little prince was captured and handed over to him.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Well it would not be the first time that Albus was wrong”, Grindelwald replied, “It would be such a pity if was. He promised me a baby boy to raise as I see fit. That is why we already have everything prepared here. My little dark prince would live here happily ever after with his Daddy…never asking for anything else or being exploited by that insolent Dark Lord”, he ranted. </span></p><hr/><p>
  <span>That was all Marvolo needed to hear. He cast a non-verbal Medusa curse on the former Dark Lord, before leaving as silently as he arrived. He wanted to be back at home with his beloved dark prince, feeling their unborn child and knowing that the danger was now over. Marvolo wanted to feel Severus in his arms, have Severus look at him with love and tenderness, while no longer trying to escape from Marvolo’s arms…that was what he wanted. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened afterwards...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Without Dumbledore and the most fanatical members of the Order of the Phoenix, the resistance crumbled. Exactly as he had planned, Voldemort conquered the British Isles and…to make his pregnant husband happy, he even agreed on a peace treaty with the British Queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There would be a much clearer – and more strict separation between both societies, but the descendants of squibs </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>who had been known as muggleborn, would now be known as new blood. Whenever a magical child was born to muggles, the family was evaluated by a specialised quartet from within Magical Britain. The quartet would be composed of a squib, a new blood, a half-blood, and a pureblood wixen. Should the family be unable to cope with their magical child, then magical foster parents would be found…often distantly related to the little wixen, and the child would be raised in Magical Britain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old ways and the old religion had been strengthened, due to regular practice and the lack of stigma associated with them. Permission to study whichever desired branches of Magick would be allowed by students, acolytes and scholars. Marvolo re-absorbed all of his Horcruxes, and to win the forgiveness and the blessing of the deities – and according the deal he had with them, Marvolo destroyed all knowledge about Horcruxes so no one could repeat his mistakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Dark Lord had promised his followers, they were rewarded for their work in his service, while life returned to normal. Hogwarts was once again one of the top schools for Magick, and with stricter rules against bullying established, the bitter rivalry between Houses was history. More professors and healers were hired, including a mind healer for the staff and students. Safe houses for children and parents as well as magical orphanages and primary schools were built and staffed. Squibs were no longer killed or kicked out by their families…instead, they were taught to survive in both societies so they could work to prepare the next generation of wixen to be better able to blend in, and learn that magic was not a cure all. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>All order members who had worked at Hogwarts prior to Dumbledore’s fall had to face their own trial, as had the four heads of house and the mediwitch. In the end, a lot of changes had been made. Minerva </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>who had in many ways been Dumbledore’s right hand along with Moody in the Ministry, had been punished quite severely. She had to wear a special obedience collar and was stripped of her deputy position and her role as Head of Gryffindor House. The Wizengamot also sentenced her to eleven years of probation. In addition, for one month, she had to drink a special potion which would make her experience being bullied by the Marauders and other bullies from the past fifty years. Only when she showed true remorse would the Wizengamot consider re-evaluating her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pomona and Filius did not have anything to fear. They had been praised for their unbiased approach to the young students, as well as their fairness regarding discipline and academia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Babbling was chosen as the new Head of Gryffindor House. She had to vow on her magic that she would take her duties seriously. Regular meetings with the lions in the Gryffindor common room were mandatory. Study hours and rules for the unruly lions were necessary to ensure that the mistakes of the past would not be repeated again. An alarm would alert the Head should any student leave the common room after curfew, or be absent from his or her dorm without explicit permission from either the Head of House, the healers now working for Hogwarts, or due to a family emergency. House elves regularly checked the dormitories, and all the heads of houses would be alerted if a student were missing for more than twenty minutes – and not in the bathroom. The school would then be put on lockdown and a search conducted for the missing student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filius Flitwick became the new Headmaster and Professor Vector his successor as Head of Ravenclaw. </span>
  <span>Professor Babbling became the new deputy of Hogwarts. </span>
  <span>Slughorn was made to retire after his numerous grave mistakes came to light. The Wizengamot had been shocked at how he deliberately ignored the bullying that Severus Snape had experienced…in addition to his abusive home life before Snape was adopted by another family. That Slughorn had overlooked Snape’s talents just because he had been the poor half-blood son of a blood traitor was disgraceful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Co-Headships were established. Aurora Sinistra would be helping the Slytherins adapt to the changes that had taken place after the Dark Lord’s victory. She would be the contact for all girls in Slytherin while Severus Snape would be the contact for the boys after he returned to the school. Snape would replace Slughorn in 1985, after he finished his teacher training. It was decided that Snape would only teach OWL and NEWT level students, while the lower years would be taught by Damocles Belby. It had been a surprise to Snape’s little snakes, that he would need such a long break…but after they were informed that he had bonded at Samhain and was expecting his first child, they understood why it was for the best.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The trial against Dumbledore and Grindelwald was held under very tight security. Both of their memories were extracted and shown to the Wizengamot via pensieve projection. No one asked that they be released from the Medusa’s Curse. In the end, the Wizengamot sentenced the two geriatric wizards to death via the Veil of Death, and Dumbledore and Gellert were thrown through the veil. They would never again be a danger to any wixen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Death caught their statues with satisfaction and begin to plan his own centuries long punishment. Only true remorse could save them…but that seemed unlikely to happen as Dumbledore never believed himself to have done anything wrong and Grindelwald still didn’t accept that his plans in grooming a young wizard to be his child and his toy was wrong. They had a long way to go until remorse seemed possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius No-name and Remus Lupin had both been handed over to Greyback as his new toys. They had immediately been collared and underwent a ritual to squash any rebellion. Walburga and Orion had only been too glad to get rid of the thorn in their flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda, her new blood husband and their half-blood daughter were once more accepted into the Black family, after Ted Tonks had agreed to take his wife’s name and swear an oath of loyalty. They were named the heirs of Alphard Black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regulus Black had actually survived his quest in the cave, even though he had been imprisoned in the Peverell estate for two years before the Dark Lord regained his sanity and granted the young Black heir clemency as part of his deal with Severus. It was Kreacher who delivered the locket to his master. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Having to atone for his folly so that Severus’ adoptive family accepted their bond wasn’t easy for Marvolo. However, knowing that Severus was expecting his first child went a long way to help smooth any ruffled feathers. Especially as Marvolo was made to apparate around the globe to procure the food that his pregnant husband craved during his pregnancy. Revenge could be so sweet at times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, with so many females among Severus’ circle of friends, he was in good hands. His bouts of morning sickness were only a vague memory, especially since he found that ginger ale and ginger cookies helped a great deal in fighting off the sickness. Not being allowed in the Potions laboratory </span>
  <span>
    <em>did</em>
  </span>
  <span> grate on Severus’ nerves, but finding out that he was expecting not one – but two babies, ensured that he followed his restrictions to the letter. Instead of the lab, he had been spending a lot of time with Narcissa, Alice and Andromeda to discuss baby names and childcare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After twelve months of service, the Longbottoms were released from their enslavement, and both agreed to remain neutral. Neville would be looking forward to regular play dates with the other toddlers from the inner circle. Tutoring had already been agreed upon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix and Rodolphus adopted a bushy-haired new blood, who was orphaned in a bizarre subway accident. Only the toddler’s magic had protected her…and she had mysteriously apparated directly into Bella’s arms.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The time came for Severus to deliver the babies. Though Marvolo would never admit it to anyone, he had been impressed and at times scared as Severus cursed a blue streak during his labour. He even managed to break Marvolo’s fingers. They had to be healed just so Marvolo could cut the umbilical cords of his twins. The babies were perfect in Marvolo’s eyes. They were a perfect mix of their parents with Severus’ silky, dark locks and his colouring…and Marvolo’s original eye-colour, with tiny flecks of red and onyx. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>What will we call them?”, Marvolo asked as Severus nursed them for the first time. The Potions Master smiled.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I would like to call our heir Adrian Regulus, and our daughter Phoebe Narcissa…that is, if you agree Marvolo”, Severus replied</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I like those”, Marvolo responded, “And we can ask Regulus and Narcissa to be their godparents. Rest, you have done well. I’ll watch over them tonight. I love you so much, my little prince”, the Dark Lord said as he carefully kissed his husband. He was careful not to hurt their children by accident. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it seemed like he was hesitating, Marvolo said, “Go to sleep. I’ll put them in their bassinets. We shouldn’t tempt fate…or the mediwitch, Severus”, Marvolo reminded him as he took his children from their tired bearer and tucked them into their bassinets, which had been painted in Slytherin colours. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marvolo would never have believed that he could be so lucky. But it had all been worth the effort. And just to think, he could have lost this chance at happiness had he believed Trelawney’s idiotic prophecy. And Marvolo knew that he would have been unable to forgive himself had he tried to kill them all and lost his beloved prince due to his folly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, that would not happen. They had won and now a better future awaited them all. Neither Dumbledore nor the Marauders could harm them. Being able to spoil and pamper his beloved dark prince, while learning how to be a good ruler, husband and father would take time…but with their allies and Severus’ family in their corner, Marvolo knew that he would be able to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Severus would be his forever and that their family continued to grow was the greatest reward he could have hoped for. Having won Severus’ love…no matter how rocky it had been, made every challenge worth it. For their anniversary, he had already planned to gift his husband with the ultimate Potions lab, as Severus had been so good at keeping his word and staying out of the lab during his pregnancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvolo did not believe for one second that Severus would always be so obedient, but that was what made life so much more interesting. Severus is his perfect match, and Marvolo would protect Severus and keep him at his side. Marvolo would not hesitate to conquer the earth or burn it down…just as long as it would meet with Severus’ approval. It was probably for the best that Severus never found out just how completely smitten Marvolo was, with his husband.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue – 11 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dolohov had received Molly and her unborn daughter while Arthur was content in his new role as a breeding slave for the inner circle. He was happy not to be constantly dosed with love potions and compulsions. Their elder sons were allowed to stay in contact with their biological father – but had flourished with their foster parents. Ronald did not feel the need to compete with brothers he could not remember and had been a much happier and goal-oriented boy, whose new family supported his budding chess skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ron turned ten years old, he was named junior chess grandmaster of Britain and had been chosen to fight for the international title in his age and class. His talent for strategic thinking and unusual solutions convinced his adoptive parents to send him to a military school, where he flourished and even gained his first military officer grade before graduating at sixteen.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>Platform 9 ¾ </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>— </b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>1st September 1991</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a new school year, and the hidden platform at King’s Cross was crowded with students and their relatives, when the Slytherin-Prince family arrived. Marvolo only rarely donned his snake glamour nowadays. In fact, he had been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts as well as Dark Arts – A Historical Approach as an elective for the 5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>-7</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> years over the past five years. While at school, Marvolo used the name ‘Slytherin’ and Severus used the name ‘Prince’. This worked well for them despite the fact that they sometimes had to remind people that they were married and not interested in any flings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvolo was still quite possessive, even though he had mellowed a bit since the successful claiming of his husband and the birth of his children. Now the twins would start Hogwarts with their friends. Even though Marvolo was not happy having to do so, he had given his word that he would not curse anyone who tried to befriend the twins. He consoled himself with the fact that he had no doubt that his husband would find more effective ways to deal with any miscreant that targeted their children.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Harry and Neville were also on the platform. Harry had been adopted by Regulus Black…who had surprised everyone by bonding with Barty Crouch Jr. Thanks to a surrogate, Harry now had two younger sisters who would start Hogwarts two years after their older brother and protector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville may be a naturally shy boy, but he is also one of the biggest Herbology prodigies that ever lived…much to the delight of his parents who never stopped encouraging him and making it clear how much they loved him. His parents had three more children after the war ended and the whole family was close to the Slytherin-Prince’s. Frank had become the head of the school security team, while Alice had taken over as Head of Gryffindor with her husband as co-head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the last reforms, “house parents” had been found to be a better solution than the previous system since the family dynamics allowed them to relate better to the little and big worries of their charges. Should the house parents be a same-sex couple, then a female or male assistant professor would be appointed as appropriate for regular check-ups and evaluations. This ensured that Hogwarts would thrive </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>and the proof was that the students and staff were truly much happier than they had been during Dumbledore’s reign.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Back at Hogwarts…Marvolo couldn’t be sure, but he had the feeling that his husband was in an excellent mood. He had even allowed the twins and their closest friends to hug him before they boarded the Hogwarts Express. However, apparently even he could be </span>
  <span>blind-sided</span>
  <span>, for Severus smirked at him, stole his wand and apparated away. Shocked, Marvolo stared at the place his husband had been a minute ago, yet only a note on parchment remained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the note which stated, “Catch me if you can, Tom! Otherwise you won’t be getting your surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>How dare that brat do this to me?!”, Marvolo thought, outraged at his beloved husband. “Taking my wand and disappearing without a trace…oh, just wait until I track him down. Not only will I spank him…but I will also remind him who the Dominant is in this marriage”, he growled before starting to chase his missing husband.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him four hours to finally catch up with his cheeky husband, who was relaxing – without a care, in a cove near the Black Lake. He was on a blanket with a basket which must have contained a feast. Nagini was guarding Severus and had him safe in her coils, making hissing noises that sounded like amused laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You can be such a brat, Severus! My wand…now!”, Marvolo hissed, holding out his hand for his wand.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>No! Make me!”, Severus replied, as he smirked before eating a chocolate covered strawberry in a very lewd manner.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, I will! You are grounded…and you have earned a spanking, my prince”, Marvolo replied as he pounced on his chuckling husband. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinning him down, as soon as his hands touched Severus’ stomach, Marvolo stopped as realisation hit him. This…couldn’t…could this be…another child for them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Happy Anniversary, husband mine. You’ll be a Daddy again in five months”, Severus confirmed happily.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>My prince…once more you have made me the happiest man on this planet. I will never let you go”, Marvolo exclaimed as he began to show Severus just how much he enjoyed this unexpected surprise.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few very enjoyable rounds of lovemaking, Voldemort caged Severus in his arms once more as he reminded his husband that he would still be punished for his behaviour, but that they could not miss the welcoming feast and the Sorting of the new students.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Life was perfect. The danger was gone, and Dumbledore and Grindelwald would never be able to return. There was and a brighter future ahead </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>not only for their family, but for Magical Britain. Who would have thought that one decision could change so much for the better? Marvolo’s decision to claim his Potions Master without murdering two families voided the entire prophecy. Severus belonged to him and Marvolo was living his dream. Marvolo could watch his family and friends thrive and prosper…he could ravish his tempting husband anytime he wanted to. Marvolo could also teach his precious brat a few overdue lessons about deciding to challenge his husband.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>